Earth's final days
by I'maGirlWhoWritesAndDraws
Summary: "I won't die if you don't." Regina promises and Emma smiles, this is when they both know. They both know they have to go from each other. As they turn from one another, casting one look back to the other they both know – tomorrow is when it all goes to hell. SQ sort of zombie apocalypse thing, sort of. *Only the prologue is short future chapters will be longer* Strong Language
1. Prologue

**Sorry the prologue is short! The next chapters will be longer I promise! Thanks to everyone who has checked this story out I hope you enjoy it!**

"Why did you come here today?" Regina asks, pulling her knees to her chest. As she looks to Emma, tears glistening her eyes. "Seriously, this whole place is fucked up and you came to see _me._ " The mud is smeared over her face, and the sweat is making her hair stick to her face and the blood from her brow trickles down her face.

"Because I wanted to, I wanted one last selfish moment with you, tomorrow is when everything goes to fucking shit, I just wanted one more moment with you. After tomorrow, it isn't promised." Emma says, her state looks worse than Regina's only because you can see all the blood in her hair too. "I don't want everything to go to shit, Regina." Regina chuckles, looking to the blonde.

"Well I'm not sure everyone actually does, Emma." Emma laughs, wiping her cheeks. She looks at the mixture of blood and mud. "I'm so sick of this war Emma." Emma nods, shuffling over to her, leaning her head on the others shoulder.

"Me too." Emma blinks the tears away and hears her mother's calls. "I need to go. I will find you when everything is over. Don't do the brave thing and die before me, okay?" Emma says smiling through the tears.

"Don't say goodbye... please don't say goodbye." Regina practically begs and Emma grins.

"I'm not saying goodbye – I'm telling you not to get killed." Emma says, leaning up to kiss the other woman's lips. She doesn't care that they're covered in mud or that she's split her upper lip. She's just trying to convey everything she is feeling to her. Regina does the same, cupping Emma's cheek.

"I won't die if you don't." Regina promises and Emma smiles, this is when they both know. They both know they have to go from each other. As they turn from one another, casting one last look back to the other they both know – tomorrow is when it all goes to hell.

 **So that's the prologue! I sincerely hope you enjoyed it, if you want to see more let me know!**


	2. Chapter 1: Ten Days Earlier

Chapter one: Ten days earlier

Emma honestly could've just lied back down and went to sleep that day. She didn't know why but she knew something was going to go wrong. She looked at the mirror and sighs, she was so worried about the day and she had no idea why. She picked up her phone dialling the one person who she knew would feel the same. "Regina?"

 _"Emma, it's six in the morning is something wrong – has something happened to Daddy?"_ Regina's voice sounded so worried and she sighs.

"Regina – you're father's stable don't worry. Do you feel anything's going to happen today?" She heard shuffling from the other side of the phone so clearly she sat up in bed.

 _"No, I can't say I do. Why?"_ Regina asked. Emma looks out the window into Storybrooke. She sighs.

"Don't worry – I think you should come and see your father today. He's been making progress." Emma heard the smile in Regina's voice clearly as she spoke. _"I'll be there as soon as I can."_

Emma cut the call and got ready for the day, Regina's father is a patient in their practice. He fell ill a couple of weeks ago and they could not for the life of them figure out how he got it. Their first thought was bitten by a stray dog because that was what it seemed like – it started off like rabies but soon became something they had never seen before. The skin became darkened to a almost black-blue colour and began to peel off, all while the person was conscious. Emma felt bad for the Mills family. "Good morning Mr Mills, how are you feeling this morning?" Emma asked walking into the room.

"Much better My dear Emma, and how many times do I need to tell you – call me Henry." He said and patted the blonde's hand which was holding the clipboard. "At least once more." Even though Emma was friends with Regina's father she liked to keep things professional. "It's great you're feeling better, the skin is still slightly purple but it's getting better. If all your vitals clear tomorrow you'll be able to go home. Let's just say it's great miracle that the antibiotics worked. Let's hope you're our only case of this. I'll go get your doctor."

"Thank you Emma." Emma smiled warmly as she left the room. "Dad, Mr Mills is waiting for you – I'm going to see Mr Smith – make him your next call?" The tall sandy blonde man nodded, and pulled his white coat over his shirt.

"Yes Nurse Emma." He joked roughing up her hair which caused her to smile.

"Good morning Mr Smith how are you today?"

OoO

Emma smiled to Regina as she entered the practice. "Hey, he's doing really well."

"Good, so how is Sherriff Swan this Saturday morning? And why is she not at work?" Emma smiled shaking her head.

"Well Madame Mayor this was my morning off as Ruby is helping me out – so I'm helping my parents here. Today I'm a nurse!" Emma said looking at her clipboard. "Oh..." She said looking to the door, "That's like your dad's..." Emma ran to the door where the couple was. One was perfectly healthy but the woman was gasping for breath, and half of her face had the skin condition Henry Mills had. The skin is peeling off, but it is one step too far. It's badly infected and the infection has gone a lot deeper than what is expected of an infection. "Dad! Dad we need you down here!" Emma shouts into the practice. Storybrooke is a small place, and this is the next best place to the hospital which is on the other side of the town, it's a lot easier to get to and many people prefer David to Whale. No one really likes Whale. "Regina I need you to go find my dad, he should be with yours! Please!" Emma shouts slightly panicking as the woman is still gasping for air. This hadn't happened before, Henry Mills hadn't got to the point where he couldn't breathe he hadn't got an infections. "It's getting worse with each case... DAD!"

"Emma, what..?" David kneels down next to her, "When did these symptoms appear?" He asks the man with the patient.

"About three hours ago." Emma and David share a look, while Regina stares on – this is worse than what her dad had been at three hours.

"Three hours... this is bad, it's as if it's getting worse the more it's in the air. Do you know how she got this?"

"We were out walking in the woods, then all of a sudden her fingers were going dark. She didn't care but then it suddenly got worse." He said and David sighs, running a hand through his hair. "What's your name?"

"Killian, she's Milah." David nods. "Emma go run and get Mary-Margret. Now Emma!" Emma sort of just stood there till he barked at her. She ran to find her mom.

"Mom! Mom we need you!" She called and Mary Margret came out of Mr Smith's room. "Emma?"  
"Mom, there's another case like Mr Mills. Only it's so much worse... and is three hours old." Mary-Margret's eyes widened.

"Oh dear... Well, let's go." She said putting her arm around Emma's shoulders. "Em, get us some water and blankets. Regina help her." Mary-Margret had gone into automatic mode on cleaning the wound. "You and David get her into a room, we can't have her in the reception room." Everyone gets into action Emma and Regina go to the supply room while the other two move her into the room next to Mr Mills.

"We need to block of this hall way. This could be an epidemic breaking out. Now!" They heard Emma's mom call. "You're mother is rather bossy, Emma." Regina joked and Emma chuckled.

"We all can be at times. Come on, let's get these back to her." Emma said running back with Regina following. "Mom, here. Anything else we can do?"

"Go to the hospital, see if there is anything they know about this. Take Rain and the case file for Mr Mills. See if there is any cases they've had." Emma nodded and ran to Rain's cage. "Come girl, walkies."

Emma turned to Regina, "Are you coming or staying with your dad. Either is fine." Emma then turned to gear up Rain with the bag with straps onto her back to carry supplies. "I'll come." Emma nodded. "Right, well let's go then. We don't have time to waste with them, she could be dead how fast that is progressing." Regina nodded.

Whale was no help. He had never seen it before nor read about it anywhere. However he did give her more antibiotics for if there are more cases. "Seal off a ward, Whale. We don't know how bad this thing is getting. Whatever this is." Emma said grimly. Whale nodded.

"I think we should call it the Whale Epidemic." He joked, Regina and Emma shared a look. "Right, in your dreams Whale. Thanks for the medicine." They quickly rejoin Rain and head toward the practice again. "It's a good job there is two hospitals like things in this town. We don't know how bad this is getting." As on cue Emma's phone rang. "Hello?"

 _"Emma... she died. And there are five more cases."_ Emma went blank.

"Five cases." She had stopped in the middle of the road, only to have been beeped at by a car which made her run to the curb. "Mum you've got to be joking please."

 _"I'm afraid not... you need to get back."_ Emma locked eyes with Regina. "We're on our way."

"It's a good job Whale gave us those antibiotics." Regina said gravely as Emma put the antibiotics, antiseptic wipes and calpol into the pocket on the dogs back. Emma nodded, she rubbed Rain's stomach and they set off. They reached Emma's parent's practice in a little under ten minutes and already there were three more people. "Eight cases, the same thing... this is an epidemic. And antibiotics aren't working..." Mary-Margret sighed, "You're father reacted straight away, why aren't they..."

"Mom, it's okay... it's fine. Whale said he's going to seal off a ward in the hospital we're going to have to send people there..." Emma said and hugged her mother. "It's okay." Emma wished she could believe her own words.

OoO

"She's gone!" Emma blinked now suddenly wide awake. It had been a long day, she and Regina had fallen asleep in her room.

"Huh?" The two said and they see a distressed Mary-Margret. "Milah, she's gone." That got the girls attention as they looked up. "What?!"

"No, a dead woman cannot just get up and walk away!" Emma said trying to keep calm. How could that happen, is all that went through Emma's mind. She had gone into automatic sheriff mode. "Regina, go see your father make sure he's okay. I have an apparent zombie to find." Emma sighed, jumping up off of her bed. "Right, where's Rain, I am not finding a zombie without her."

"Emma... you might want to see this case..." David ran into the room before he ran back out, causing Emma to follow him. She walked into a ward and saw her bestfriend. "Neal..." She whispered. "No. Neal, hey it's okay. It's going to be fine. How you feeling?" She asked, taking his hand. "Answer me Neal please."

"Sore Swan. I feel like shit." He said through breaths. "What's happening to me?"

His skin wasn't as bad as the others but he was hyperventilating. "I don't know." She answered honestly. "Get him on antibiotics. Maybe some fluids. I don't know what else to do." Emma said, a tear sitting her cheek as she looked to her friend.

Regina had went in to see her dad, he was doing well and being discharged. She saw Emma with Rain and went to help her with the search. "So who's Neal..?"

"He's my best friend, he was out of town... wasn't supposed to be here. This shouldn't have happened to him." Emma said and clicked Rain's leash to her collar. "Come on, we have a zombie to find. Starting by finding Killian. He could've sneaked the body out I suppose." Emma sighed. "What happens if Neal dies... He's been like my best friend for fifteen years. Our dads were friends together, Gold could be threatening but he always treated me as one of the family. He died three years ago. Neal has been travelling ever since. I can't have him dying on me."

Regina nods, understanding how she feels. If she lost her friends well Emma (as she's her only close friend). "I know, if you died on me, I wouldn't be happy."

Emma smiled, she knew Regina didn't have many friends. "Don't worry, I don't plan on it."


End file.
